icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Calienteyfria
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Best Player/@comment-Ellebell16-20101015195435/@comment-Calienteyfria-20101025135332 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 13:54, October 25, 2010 Ur problem YES I HAD THAT PROBLEM TOO! Just dont use mozilla firefox hi im 13 years old....it's soooo nice to have an adult on the website and it doesn't realy matter how old or young you are...in fact my mom sometimes watch icarly with me but she doesn't know how to use the internet and my dad plays spong bob square pants game...so it's ok for being old...i think i'm gonna be an icarly fan till i die ha ha so wellcome to the website and i wish we be friend i never had an adult friend on the internet!! Smileygirl 09:32, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I have a daughter who's 12, so I'm used to tweens. We have a lot of fun watching iCarly and webclips on youtube. My husband, who is in his early 40's, also likes to watch Spongebob! Haha! Dan Schneider and the writers have made iCarly an excellent show for anyone! Even our two year old dances around when the theme song comes on and tries to spank me when they show Sam spanking Freddie...hahaha! hi hi there I'm (FFF T): it's really cool to have an adult on the wiki, you made me sure that I will keep loving iCarly for the rest of my life..... It will have a soft spot with you the rest of your life, and you'll follow the careers of the actors and actresses. I know things I really loved when I was a teenager, and they bring back great memories for me. :) it's ok to be Different, I'm Different too I'm from Syria and some kids on the web don't wanna talk to me because of that, on the other hand it's great to be Different, it makes you free to do anything you want to do, you can break the rules...... anyway I wanted to ask you to be friends, if you said (yes) you'll be my first adult friend on the web....... FFF T 00:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) bad isn't it!!!! Hi miss/mrs Calienteyfria it's me again...... you know...... you are soooooo lucky your a Spam shipper...... you'll never get into a fight because you wrote a comment on a page saying that your a Creddie shipper, then a total loser wrotes another comment saying that your wrong and that Seddie will win in the end and starting to fight with you about something that should be just for fun, then you have to write a blog telling those people that it's not a war, and then you DON'T GET ANY COMMENTS ON THAT BLOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (well that happend with me Yesterday and I'm really really really upset about it........) why does some people on this wiki act like it's a war?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!....... it's not a war it should be just for fun..what do you think???!!! FFF T 19:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey FFF T...you can always switch ships, that's an option too. :) I think it should be friendly, but a lot of you guys are the same age as the iCarlys and that you guys have your own opinions about who you think Freddie should be with. It shouldn't be who wins or loses, I think Dan Schneider is leaving ALL the ships up in the air until the very end because he doesn't want to lose viewers, especially those who ship Seddie and Creddie. The rest of us know that whatever ship we sail with ultimately won't go "canon", and we just ride out the hints and innuendos we pick up from the episodes. hi again that's what I meant....... I enterd this wiki to meet some new friends but this WAR between them come's in the way..... the only thing some people care about is fighting...... in the end I'm not the director and I can't make Creddie or Seddie happen.... but I really like Creddie I always did even befor I enterd the wiki..... and I always liked Sibby (Sam and Gibby) too but some of them say that I like sibby just to get Sam out of the way!!!!! and one more thing: I tryed to be nice and ask some Seddiers to be friends but hey didn't wanna be my friends because I'm a Creddier, the only person who wrote me bach is Cartoonprincess... and now we are really good friends............. Right. You guys aren't going to change anything by fighting, so why not be friendly?